Act 8 - Chibiusa, Future Princess
Act 8 - Chibiusa, Future Princess is the eighth act of the first arc and the eighth act overall. Summary Sailor Moon has been captured by Prince Demande in hopes of winning her love. Usagi manages to use her Silver Crystal to escape but not before Demande kisses her, which breaks Hikari’s heart. Chibiusa reveals to the Sailor Senshi that she hails from the future Crystal Tokyo, and uses her Time Key to take them there. They learn of their futures for King Endymion and Chibiusa. Hikari as Sailor Stellar intercepts them outside the Crystal Palace, and upon seeing Sailor Moon, launches into a fit of jealous rage and fatally stabs her, killing the one and only Moon Princess. She makes her exit, taking Chibiusa with her. Plot The chapter starts with Usagi finding herself in a void of darkness. Confused, she looks around to see if there is anything else around her and spots two figures in the distance. One of them is Mamoru, the other seeming to be Chibiusa. She begins to run toward them and calling out for them, but Chibiusa turns around, revealing herself to be an older, more mature appearance. She sneers at Usagi before running away with Mamoru, leaving her behind as she calls for them. Usagi then wakes up and realises it was a dream, before looking down to find herself wearing a gown in in an unknown room. She is relieved to locate her Crystal Star brooch next to her, and begins to survey the room, noticing a hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity in the centre. Prince Demande appears and reveals to her that the hologram is in fact of her future self. Using his dark powers, he forces Usagi to sit down on the bed she had awoken from. He expresses his surprise that she was able to awaken so quickly after being affected by the power of the Malefic Black Crystal, this only being possible because of her possessing the Legendary Silver Crystal. Demande then reveals that he was behind the attack that befell Crystal Tokyo, him and his comrades finding disdain in the new society created by the White Moon. The cause of the explosion in Crystal Tokyo was revealed: A part of the Black Crystal was staked into Crystal Tokyo, causing the disaster. Prince Demande reveals their actual plan Operation: Replay, to go back to the past and prevent the Silver Millennium from happening, while turning the Earth into a Black Moon society. When Crystal Tokyo was decimated, Prince Demande happens upon a small girl who survived the initial explosion. He snaps at her to shut up before killing her with a bolt of dark energy. At the same time, Neo-Queen Serenity was out searching for her daughter and, mistakenly believing the girls cries to be Chibiusa's, hurried in his direction. This was the first time the Queen had ever left the palace, and the first time he ever saw her. He was immediately captivated by her radiant beauty, and began to use his Evil Eye attack to subjugate her. However, the Silver Crystal reacted and repelled him, also encasing itself around the Queen. He had not forgotten that moment and began to desire her even more. He had finally succeeded by capturing Usagi, who was the Queen's younger self. He utters the Queen's name once more, and kisses Usagi. Unknown to both of them, Hikari is hiding behind a pillar in the room and observed the whole thing, her eyes filled with tears. Usagi pushes him away in anger and tries to transform into Sailor Moon, but it does not work, much to her despair. Prince Demande reveals that the planet is filled with the Black Crystal's power, and that it absorbs every other power, even that of the Legendary Silver Crystal. He then exits the room, leaving Usagi distraught. Back in Tokyo, Makoto is being discharged from the hospital. As she leaves she's immediately greeted by Ami and the rest of the Sailor Senshi, who solemnly informs her of Usagi's capture. Makoto is upset by this, and blames herself for not being there to prevent this. The rest of the Senshi try to comfort her, while Minako confronts Chibiusa and demands she tell them who she is. Chibiusa breaks down, and begs the Senshi to save the Earth of the 30th Century. The Senshi immediately plan to travel to the future. On Nemesis, Hikari is swiftly making her way to the throne room, trying to figure out how she'll confront Demande on what she saw with him and Usagi. Upon reaching the room, she discovers he's not there. Embarrassed, she scurries of, desperately trying to find him. Hikari eventually locates him with Wiseman, discussing important matters relating to Operation: Replay. She tries to get his attention but to no avail, leaving her to exit sulking. Once outside, she begins to cry softly, before being interrupted by Saphir. Hikari brushes away her tears while Saphir tells her that the Ayakashi Sisters are aware of Wiseman's treachery and trust her completely. He hasn't spoken to Rubeus and Esmeraude however, due to them being both antagonistic towards Hikari. She laments that without Demande knowing the truth, there's no hope, accidentally calling him "senpai". Once realising this, she hides her face away in embarrassment while Saphir snickers at her. She then reveals indirectly of her crush, before wincing in reminder of what she observed earlier with Usagi. Saphir presses her to tell him herself, but promises to not mention it. Hikari then pleads for him to tell Demande of Wiseman's true intentions, saying if they perished she wouldn't forgive herself. On the opposite end of the castle, Usagi is sitting firm on the bed, her face despondent. She feels scared that she'll never see her friends or Mamoru again, and begins rubbing her lips furiously, feeling tainted after being kissed by another man. A vision of Queen Serenity appears before her, telling Usagi that the power of the Silver Crystal depends upon her heart. Usagi, realising her heart has been lost, comes to terms with her insecurities surrounding Chibiusa and Mamoru, and her beliefs being brought into question by Sailor Stellar. She remembers her friends and the moments they fought together against the Dark Kingdom. Her compact begins to glow, and upon opening it she's greeted by the bright light of the Silver Crystal. Confidently, Usagi holds her brooch up and transforms before using her Sailor Teleport to escape Nemesis. Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi plus Tuxedo Mask are preparing themselves to be taken to the future. Chibiusa uses her Key of Space-Time to open up a portal for them, lifting the group into the sky and transporting them to the corridor of Space and Time. It's here where they first encounter Sailor Pluto, who sees them as trespassers and seeks to destroy them until Chibiusa reveals she brought them with him. Pluto then opens the Door of Space-Time to the 30th Century. Jupiter asks why she can't accompany them and Pluto replies it's her sworn duty to protect the flow of time for all eternity. Once the group walks through the door, they find themselves overlooking a desolate Crystal Tokyo. Tuxedo Mask wonders why everything is so quiet and dark, with Mercury suggesting they get a closer look. They advance to an outer sector of the city and soon discover the remains of the citizens wrapped in a cocoon-like substance. Mercury confirms (using her goggles) that they are most likely alive, but in a state of suspended animation. Sailor Mars hastily points out the large Black Crystal monolith nearby, stating that as the probable cause of what they were witnessing. Chibiusa explains that after the initial explosion cleared, the monolith had appeared. Fog descended the planet, causing the people who weren't killed by the explosion to fall and become mummified. She then runs towards the Crystal Palace, the rest of the group following close behind. On their way there, the group is confronted by an array of dazzling lights, which turn out to be Sailor Moon. First appearances Characters * King Endymion * Diana * Sailor Pluto (physical) * Neo-Queen Serenity * Queen Serenity Attacks * Dead Scream Items * Mercury Goggle * Space-Time Key Locations * Crystal Tokyo (proper) * Crystal Palace Trivia * Hikari is the only one of the Otaku Senshi to make an appearance this chapter. Revelations and continuity * The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask have all learnt of their futures as sovereigns of Earth. * Diana is revealed to be Luna and Artemis' daughter. * Chibiusa is revealed to be the daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. Category:Chapter Guide